Raman spectra of dipalmitoyl phosphatidylcholine and structurally related molecules are examined and vibrational transitions assigned for the C-C, phosphate and C-H stretching modes of these molecules. Particular emphasis is placed on the characteristics of the Raman spectra in the 2800-3000, 1000-1150 and 700-800 cm-1 regions. It is found that hydrocarbon transitions dominate the spectra at the expense of those of the phosphate and choline groups. The methyl and methylene C-H stretching assignments have been clarified for the Raman spectra of phospholipid systems.